Computer systems generally include a computer unit and peripherals. For example, a typical computer unit may include a computer housing having a motherboard, a processor, a hard drive, random access memory (RAM), a disk drive (e.g., a floppy drive, a CD-ROM drive, a DVD-ROM drive, a tape drive, etc.), communication ports, a cooling system (e.g., a fan), a power supply, a modem, a network device, an audio assembly (e.g., a sound card, a speaker, etc.), and other computing devices. The computer system also may include peripherals, such as a monitor, a printer, a scanner, a keyboard, a mouse, speakers, a disk drive or other storage devices, a modem or other communication devices, and various other standalone components. Accordingly, a typical computer system includes a variety of separate components communicating through various ports, such as serial, parallel, PS/2, video, USB, IRDA (infrared), and various other communication protocols. Moreover, each of these components consumes a considerable amount of workspace.
Conventional computer systems are generally grouped and designed for distinct operating environments, such as home use, mobile use, or commercial use. For example, a typical consumer may have a home computer, a work computer, and a laptop computer. The home and work computers are typically desktop computers, which consume a considerable amount of space and have a number of peripheral components consuming additional space. Laptop computers are relatively more compact than desktop computers, yet laptop computers generally have limited resources and are often inconvenient to use in the typical non-mobile working environment. Moreover, each computer system costs a substantial amount of money, while the consumer is not gaining any additional resources other than cumulative resources designed for particular working environments.
Regardless of the type of computer system (i.e., desktop or portable), a significant amount of workspace is consumed due to the conventional orientation of computer components. For example, desktop units have a large footprint in both horizontal and vertical orientations. Monitors also have a large footprint, which generally increases with the viewable area. Laptop computers consume less space than desktop computers, but are intended for mobile use. For many users, the display screen, the keyboard, and other features of laptop computers are difficult or inconvenient to use. Accordingly, laptop computers are often connected to standard monitors, keyboards, and other desktop devices during non-mobile operation. Moreover, the laptop itself has a considerably large footprint, and also requires extra space for the display to be oriented at a desired viewing angle.
Accordingly, a technique is needed for reducing space requirements for computer systems and integrating working environments, or computing worlds, of computer systems. More particularly, a unique class of computer systems is needed to merge these multiple worlds, or computing environments, to facilitate efficient utilization of computing components and space. A need also exists for a computer system having a flexible structure capable of multiple orientations adaptable to a particular working environment.